


Rainy Day

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Danganronpa Mpreg Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Waking up and seeing a rainstorm has cancelled their beach plans, Makoto and Shuichi have a nice little indoor day instead.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit quicker than I usually pace myself, but it came out alright! I really wanted to write a fic where Shuichi was having a baby, but I couldn't decide who to ship him with for it. I broke my mold and went with Makoto here, which I think came out sweet. I hope you'll enjoy!

Without having to open his eyes yet after waking up, Shuichi heard the telltale sound of rain on the roof of his and Makoto’s house. While he enjoyed the rain, he was a bit sad by it, since it meant that he and his husband weren’t able to go to the beach today. Although he normally didn’t like the beach, being out in the sunshine and in the water helped him feel a bit more relaxed while pregnant.

With a grunt he sat up, and pulled back the covers, revealing his swollen stomach that was bearing down on a pair of dark blue checkered boxers. He was almost full term with twin boys, for whom he couldn’t wait to meet. Ever since Makoto brought up having a family, Shuichi was more than happy to oblige for the two of them.

Getting up, Shuichi went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of green plaid sweats and a dark gray t-shirt to put on. Putting on the sweats was just another struggle of trying to keep his balance, while the t-shirt provided little struggle, save for the fact it was now almost just a bit to small (as it revealed just a tiny bit of his stomach’s underside).

After getting his clothes on, Shuichi smelled food being cooked and his stomach grumbled. Following his nose, he went out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. Shuichi was excited to see that Makoto, who was wearing a green t-shirt and black sweatpants, was making an extravagant breakfast. The table was already set, and on it were cinnamon rolls and bacon, along with some milk. Makoto turned around with a bowl of fruit, and smiled when he saw his lover. Walking over to him, he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning!” Makoto said cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Good morning, and yes, I did.” Shuichi replied with a smile. “This all looks amazing!”  
“When I saw that it was raining, I wanted to do something to make up for it.”  
“You didn’t need to do all of this, but I won’t say that it’s not appreciated.”

Shuichi then walked over to sit down at the table, and Makoto did the same while putting the fruit on the table. The two then grabbed some food and had some pleasant idle chatter as they ate. Once they were done, Shuichi got up to help clean up, but Makoto insisted that he would do it all. Shuichi tried to protest, but in the end, Makoto was in charge of cleaning up.

With a sigh, Shuichi then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the novel off the coffee table in front of him that he had been reading, and picked up where he left off. Eventually, Makoto finished the dishes and came and sat next to Shuichi on the couch, who paused his book to give him a kiss. Shuichi also felt the babies kicking, so he moved Makoto’s hand over, making him smile once he felt the sensation.

“This always feels so amazing.” Makoto said, giving Shuichi’s bump a rub.  
“It does.” Shuichi replied with a smile. “I can’t wait until they’re here.”  
“Me either. I can’t wait to meet them.”

Makoto then pulled Shuichi in for a kiss, to which Shuichi kissed back. Eventually the kiss turned into making out, with Shuichi feeling Makoto’s hands running over his body, causing him to moan in delight. Shuichi pushed Makoto away gently, his face blushed pink by the sudden intimate act.

“Well, if we’re inside for the day, why don’t we take this back to bed?” Shuichi said with a smirk.  
Makoto chuckled. “Sure. I still can’t believe how much we’ve done it recently.”  
“It’s the hormones!”

Shuichi felt himself pouting as Makoto chuckled. He wasn’t quite prepared for Makoto to then get off the couch and scoop him up bridal style. Shuichi tried not to laugh at his short husband, who then proceeded to grunt as he carried him to the bedroom. Gently, Makoto set his pregnant husband down on the bed, and then pushed Shuichi down as he started to make out with him.

Shuichi then wrapped his legs around his lover. Makoto paused to take off his shirt, and Shuichi took the opportunity to wiggle out of his. As soon as he did, Makoto started planting kisses on his chest and moved downward.

“_Maybe this rainy day isn’t so bad after all._” Shuichi thought as Makoto kept moving down to pleasure him in their impromptu “rainy day” activity.

**Author's Note:**

> While I could've kept going, I figured leaving things off here would be for the better ;) (and for my lack of smut writing abilities lmao).


End file.
